Free falling into a animated sea
by petragirl987
Summary: A orphan Ray has the two best friends she can ever ask for, they help each other out through the hard times of the orphanage. But when Ray needs them most instead pops up some animated pirates... who speak freaking japanese. "Ah... no compredeo? Et English?" Wait that's retarded spanish. T for bad language


_Thud, thud, SLOMP!_

_Thud,thud,SLOMP!_

_Thud,thud-"OK SERIOUSLY?!"_

"Guys STOP!" A girl shouts waving her hands in the air.

A boy and a girl stop beside her gasping for air

"W-what is it?" The boy asks with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His wet blond straight hair blocks his eye site and he scowls and pushes it behind his ear.

"I've got freaking rain in my shoes! Every time I take a step the water sucks makes a weird noise!"

The girl reply's hopping around randomly with only one shoe on desperately trying to shake the water out of the shoe in one of her hands. Her wet curly,messy, blond, brownish hair flying everywhere and her blue, green, grayish eyes glare at the shoe and at the storm clouds above. Her hair reaches just above the collar of her shirt soaking her shirt even more than it already is.

"They're going to get more wait if we just stop in the middle of the sidewalk! We got to keep running! Come on Ray!" The other girl says looking impatient; she too has blond hair, straight to her shoulders.

"Ugh I know I know!" Ray (her full name was Rayley but she preferred Ray) yells putting back on her shoe and again running through the rain next to her two friends Danny and Tanya. All of the friends were at the age of 13, but Rayleigh was the oldest by a month and Danny coming close behind by another month. Tanya was a few months younger.

"We have to get to the hideout! There we can dry off." Danny try's to speed up but quickly slows down gasping again, having already run for ten minutes the three friends were exhausted. But they all knew they had to get to the hideout as soon as possible, they needed to make sure there treasures were safe.

Soon after ten more minutes of running through the dark, depressing, crappy village named Roundert they had lived in all their lives the friends finally reach the forest that surrounds a side of the village. Dark and filled with animals (though the animals never seemed to touch them, or at least touch Danny with the other girls along with Danny the animals never went near the friends never really knew why), hardly anyone goes into the forest, except them, they who were orphans. All three friends had been abandoned at the ages of two-three, at the orphanage in the village. They still lived there… sort off. What they really thought was their home was the hideout.

Ray leads the way running into the forest, the friends had made the hideout three years ago, deep in the forest following a trail only they can find. This is because when they first made the hideout they used that type of liquid in pens, the ones where you have to shine the light from the pen on to see it. The same kind people use in their diaries if they don't want anyone to see it. They splashed the liquid on the trees, making a trail to the hideout. They all had the special pens with the light on it that they could shine on to the liquid and follow their way to the hideout. They usually re applied the liquid every couple of months, it was extremely good at not coming off easily, not even in the rain but sometimes it became faint. The money they get for the pens is from all the chores they do at the orphanage, Lily's Orphanage. They can easily buy it at a store in the village. No one has ever found out about their secret pen ink trail or the hideout.

Finally after 35 minutes of going deep into the woods the friends got into a clearing with 6 boulders. They quickly went to the boulder nearest to the left, which from underneath it, could be seen half of a large hole and with all three of them pushing (with some occasional bad language coming fromm Ray) they finally pushed the boulder out of the way of it completely.

"You know that boulder is such a pain!" Ray huffs looking down at the hole now in full view, which used to be underneath the boulder.

"Yah but we have to keep the entrance hidden!" Danny quickly slips into the hole and the rest follow him.

They all land into a room under the ground. It's about as big as a medium size bedroom. It had taken them forever to dig it all out.

Inside the room it was filled with things. Books, manga (Ray wa sth eonly one who really like anime and manga none of her friends really got into it) magazines, drawing, toys, all the stuff they had collect during the years. It was even very dirty for a place underground, the celling was actually the bottom of the other 5 boulders. And the gorund was covered in mats and the walls held even in the rain. They had come running to it as soon as it began to rain just remembering that they had forgotten to close the boulder completely. The day they had forgotten they had fell asleep in it missing the first few classes of the crumy so called school in the orphanage. (Really just a bunch of kids and adults in a room with the adults screaming at the kids) They don't usually fall asleep in the hideout because when the orphanage finds out they are gone they usually punish the kids horribly when they get back. Usually by locking them in the janitors closest for a couple of days without food or water. Wasn't exactly a kid friendly punishment but no one in the village ever cared, no on ever cared abour the kids in the orphanage. But that night they had been so tired from out running Garry and his goons. Garry and his friends were 17 and were the oldest in the orphanage, and the meanest. Loving to beat the kids up just for fun they ran after them though the village, but they got away in the forest quickly losing them.

Ray smiled to herself looking around the hideout remembering all the great times they have had in here… they never felt very sad about not having parents not if they had each other. They met at the orphanage and had been as best as friends ever since.

Ray suddenly froze her smile quickly falling away. Tanya quickly sees Ray's sudden change of moods and goes over to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tanya puts a comporting hand on Ray's shoulder.

"W-was that there before?" Ray point across the hideout to the back of the dirt packed wall. Leaning against it was a compass.

"Woah no it wasn't!" Danny goes over to it crouching next to it.

The others come up close behind.

"Look that's funny." Tanya point at a picture on the compasses center.

"It's a skull with a straw hat, what's up with that?"

Ray ducks between the two and reaches out and grabs the compass.

"This is so cool and creepy! None of us put this in here how did it get here? And the skull with the straw hat looks just like a One Piece skull! Did one of you guys get it for me?" Ray looks up with a giant smile on her face

But her friend look back with horror on theirs.

"R-R-Ray y-y-y-" Danny stutters slowly crawling away

"YOUR GLOWING!" Tanya shrieks

"WAIT WHAT?!" Ray looks down and herself and sure enough she's glowing a blue light.

"LET GO OF THE COMPASS!" Danny yells finally getting his voice back.

"I CAN'T!" Ray yells realizing with horror that her whole body can't move.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Danny and Tanya shriek and jump at her but before they can reach her…

_POOF_

Ray suddenly doesn't feel the ground anymore, she looks down.

"Holy fuck." Ray whispers.

Because below her is an ocean, and it looks… animated.

Suddenly she starts to fall.

"What…the…"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"


End file.
